thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Female Federal Agent
Female Federal Agent is an unnamed FBI agent, that was tasked with protecting Jackie Estacado after Dominic Alberto puts a one million dollar hit on him. Biography Hit on Jackie After news of Dominic Alberto put a one million dollar bounty for Jackie, the female Federal agent and her senior partner went on a stakeout for Jackie, wanting to put him under witness protection. Although the male agent tries to get acquainted with his partner, the female agent isn't in the mood and solely focuses on her job. To her shock, she notices Jackie being accompanied by non other than China Minn, former geisha girl turned assassin, specialising in poison and associated with the Triads. As the two share a dinner, noticing that Jackie is distracted, Minn puts poison into his soup. Knowing that they would never make it in time to save Jackie, the agents just watched, believing him a dead man. But before Jackie can take a sip of his soup, Minn is hit by a dagger in the back by Ruben "The Blade" Sanchez, the main hatchetman for East L.A.'s Latin King's. As Ruben prepares to kill Jackie, the Darklings steal his daggers and throw all of them into his back, killing him on the spot. When the agents get into the restaurant, they find Ruben coming through the entrance and then immediately collapsing, revealing multiple daggers stuck in his back. Jackie then approaches the two agents, noting that the two are horrible bodyguards. Before the three can be acquainted, Jackie is shot by Jimmy Fanelli, a freelance hitman with the Denunzio family out of Chicago. As Fanelli reloads his gun and prepares to shoot Jackie again, the Darklings materialize in his room, rip him apart and throw his decapitated head out the window. The agents also realized that there's a lot more to Jackie than meets the eye. And that all became apparent particularly in the following weeks. Top notch killers went after Jackie and all of them ended up dead. Although Jackie ignore them at first, when the word really got out and amateurs went after him, not letting him even have a cup of coffee or even killing innocent bystanders, he realized he had to do something about this. The agents then see Jackie near the restaurant, where Alberto is staying. But before he can enter, the two federal agents stop him, telling him that they can't let him go in there. The male agent then searches Jackie, but only finds a magazine on him. Jackie reassures them that he wasn't planning to kill the Don and kisses the female agent, telling her that he's a lower, not a fighter. He then uses the Darkness to knock both agents out. When they finally recover, the two federal agents enter the restaurant, finding everybody inside dead and the Don himself, with a bullet in his head. Aftermath After horrible massacre happens in a restaurant, the two agents are called in by their boss to explain what happened there. Both agents begin to put blame on each other, until their frustrated boss interrupts them and wanting answers from the two about what happened to Jackie Estacado. The female agent proceeds to explain, that although their assignment was primary involved Estacado, the trouble started when Dominic "The Quiet Don" Alberto decided to not be quite any longer and put a bounty on Jackie's head. They then tells their boss about everything that happened, leading up to Don's death. The agents still believe Jackie to be prime candidate, but their boss is sceptical about this. As for Estacado himself, after killing Alberto, he completely disappeared. After hearing their report, their boss suspends the two agents until further notice as somebody needs to take a fall for this mess. When their boss leaves, the female agent is frustrated with her partner, believing that they should have shown the "How to Build a Gun" magazine, that Jackie was carrying with himself. The male agent explains that if they showed this, they would have put them into asylum instead of being just suspended. He then throws out the magazine into a bin and offers to buy a drink for his partner, but she refuses. Gallery Wantedd6.jpg|Federal agents during stake out of Jackie. Wantedd14.jpg|Federal agents finding Ruben dead. Wantedd16.jpg|Federal agents making contact with Jackie. Wantedd15.jpg|Federal agents helping Jackie as he gets gazed by Fanelli. Wantedd22.jpg|Male federal agent searching Jackie for a gun, but only finding a magazine. Wantedd23.jpg|Jackie kissing the female agent and then knocking both her and her partner unconscious. Wantedd24.jpg|Federal agents finding the Don's men dead. Wantedd25.jpg|Federal agents finding the Don's corpse. Wantedd27.jpg|Federal agents suspended by their boss. Wantedd26.jpg|Male federal agent throwing out suspected evidence, much to his partner's protest. Category:Comics Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Human